The Date Crashers
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: What's this? Naruto discovers that Sakura has a date lined up at a fancy restuarant! And him being jealous, forces a very OOC Sasuke to help him crash her date with the "Mystery Guy". Read to find out just how far they go to crash the date!
1. The Rivals Team Up

Author's Note: Here's a story with Naruto and Sasuke. They aren't paired up. They just team up to ruin Sakura's date. The story takes place before Shippuden. And before Sasuke turns completely evil and leaves the village. And Gaara is still a killer in this story and Sakura's hair is long too. The story might not make sense. HAS OOC moments, nice restaurants, a made up character or two, has Sasuke and Shikamaru and Kakashi bashing! And the un-famous Inner Sakura takes over!

* * *

The Date Crashers:

It was a peaceful morning in The Hidden Leaf Village.

And Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were were waiting for their sensei to show up.

"He is WAY too late!" Naruto said as he paced back and forth.

Sakura was calm and cool.

"Don't worry Naruto!" Sakura calmly said. "Sensei will arrive eventually!" Sakura said.

Suddenly she twitched.

"(**CHA! THAT BOOK HOGGING, MASK WEARING, TARDY BOY, EXCUSE MURDERING SENSEI WILL NEVER SHOW UP! HE'S PROBABLY BURYED IN THAT LAME BOOK AND LEAVING US HERE TO DIE! CHAAAAA!!!**)" Inner Sakura screamed in anger.

Sasuke just stood there looking at his watch.

"The guy better show up, I'm wasting precious time, time that I could be using to buy a new pair of earrings..." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura stared at him wide eyed with eyebrows raised.

Sasuke looked at them confused.

"What?! Like you've never heard of earrings for guys?!" Sasuke asked.

At that moment a puff of smoke appeared and so did Kakashi.

"FINALLY!!!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi waved.

"Hello team! Sorry I'm late...but I got lost in the path of life!" Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask.

Naruto looked at him started shouting.

"AT LONG LAST YOU SHOW UP?! THE PATH OF LIFE!? YOUR NOT-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto...let me handle this..." Sakura said as she walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei..." Sakura sweetly said.

Suddenly she twitched and Inner Sakura took over.

"**CHA, CHA, CHAAAAA!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING A TARDY BOY! AND YOU MURDERING ****EVERY**** EXCUSE IN THE BOOK!!! YOU MAKE ME WANNA PULL OUT MY HAIR IN ANGER! NOW LOSE THE STUPID BOOK AND TRAIN WITH US, OR I'LL KNOCK YOU SO FAR OUT OF THE VILLAGE THAT THE HOKAGE WILL NEED TO SEND A SEARCH PARTY! CHAAAA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Sakura screamed in rage.

Kakashi was wide eyed.

Naruto was frightened.

And Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura suddenly covered her mouth in shock.

"Okay...let's just train..." Kakashi said in a scarred tone.

"About time..." Sasuke muttered.

Later...

Kakashi said good bye to the three and disappeared.

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke started walking away from the training grounds.

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" Naruto said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

Sakura smiled.

And Sasuke just sighed.

Suddenly Naruto blushed a little.

"Um...Sakura...w-would you like to go get some ramen with me tonight on a date?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura frowned.

"Sorry! I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last human boy on earth!" Sakura said in a snobby voice.

"Burn..." Sasuke said as he snickered in a very out of character way.

Naruto's face fell.

"Besides...I already have plans tonight..." Sakura said as she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Naruto perked up.

"Plans?" Naruto curiously asked.

Sasuke spoke up.

"She means she already has a date lined up for tonight." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and then back at Naruto.

"Yes. I'm going on a date with somebody tonight." Sakura said.

Naruto was even more curious.

"Yep! Me and the guy are going to that new fancy and expensive restaurant called Golden Joy tonight at six..." Sakura dreamily said.

"...Sounds like the name of a candy bar!" Sasuke said as he snickered out of character again.

"Well...I should be getting ready! Bye guys!" Sakura said as she ran off.

When she ran off Sasuke spoke up.

"So...you must be upset about that..." Sasuke said.

Naruto bawled his hands into fists and trembled.

"Yeah! I don't want my crush to have a boyfriend that's not me!" Naruto said.

Suddenly he tilted his head.

"Besides...I thought Sakura liked you..." Naruto said confused.

Sasuke then pulled up his hand and looked at his fingernails in boredom.

"Yeah...but I told her off..." Sasuke said.

Flashback...

Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Um...Sasuke my love..." Sakura said as she blushed.

Sasuke cringed at the last part.

"Do you wanna maybe...go on a date tonight?" Sakura asked as she smiled.

Sasuke sighed and got right in her face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REJECT YOU, WOMAN?! I don't like you!! And I NEVER will like you!!! I can't stand you!!! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY CARE LESS ABOUT YOU! NOW STOP TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOP IT!!!!" Sasuke shouted in a very out of character way.

Sakura was in tears.

End flashback.

Sasuke smiled.

"Yep. Told her!" Sasuke said as he smiled at the memory.

Naruto sighed.

"Well I don't want her to date another guy but me!" Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto got an idea.

"Let's crash her date!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke tilted his head.

"'We'?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! I'll need a partner! Besides...I'll give you fifty nine bucks." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke fifty nine dollars.

Sasuke grabbed the money.

"You know my weakness! I'll help you out!" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Continued.

* * *

How's the first chapter? I was going to continue writing Love Potion Chaos. But this idea popped into my mind and I HAD to type it! You probably noticed Inner Sakura attacking! That was a joke, inspired by the first few Naruto episodes were Inner Sakura goes on a rampage of anger inside Sakura! You'll find out who her date is in the next chapter. I might have the next chapter by some time tomorrow. Monday at the latest! And read and review until then! :)


	2. New Waiters

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I want to hurry up and post my Love Potion Chaos story, but it could be a few days before that one is up. :( ...Anyway...here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

The Date Crashers:

Chapter Two...

It was almost six and Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to go to the restaurant.

"Okay! I got our outfits!" Naruto said as he pulled out a shopping bag.

Sasuke read what the bag said.

"You shop at the mall?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned.

"Well you wear earrings!" Naruto said. "And guys shop at the mall too!" Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay...you got me there!" Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled out two black shirts, two pairs of black pants, black boots, two black hats, and a sickle.

Sasuke stared in confusion.

"Why are we gonna be dressed in all black?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed.

"Because! I saw in a movie these two guys did that when they were on a spy mission!" Naruto said as if it was obvious. "And if we show up in our clothes, Sakura will recognize us!" Naruto added.

"How do you even know my size of clothes anyway?!" Sasuke asked.

"...I don't...I just got the outfits in my size!" Naruto said.

Sasuke tilted his head.

"And what's with the sickle?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at it.

"...because things might get ugly...." Naruto replied as he held up the sickle.

"Okay...well we should get these outfits on and go." Sasuke said.

"Right!" Naruto said in agreement.

Then as they got dressed some spy music played.

"Alright! Now let's go to that restaurant!" Sasuke said in an out of character way.

Then they walked out the door.

At The Restaurant...

Naruto and Sasuke were outside in the parking lot.

"How do we get in there without being noticed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up at roof.

"We're ninja aren't we?! Let's climb up the roof!" Sasuke said.

Naruto growled.

"Must you always beat me to an idea?!" Naruto asked.

Then they jumped up the roof.

"Okay...through this window is the guy's bathroom. And we're gonna go through it." Sasuke said as he pointed at the window.

Naruto tilted his head.

"But I already used the bathroom before we left!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and hit Naruto on the head.

"OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"I didn't mean we're going in there to use the bathroom! I meant, we're gonna go through the bathroom to get into the restaurant!" Sasuke said.

Naruto growled.

"So stop being an idiot, and go through the window with me!" Sasuke said.

Naruto growled again.

"Your the idiot! Your so sluggish and lazy! Your worse then Shikamaru!" Naruto argued like a little kid.

Sasuke scowled.

"No! Your the big idiot! You made us wear these lame spy outfits! If we wore our normal clothes, we wouldn't have had to sneak through the window!" Sasuke argued back.

They argued for three minutes.

"FINE! LET'S JUST GO THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Naruto shouted.

Then Naruto opened the window with his sickle and climbed through.

As soon as he climbed through Sasuke heard women screaming.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!" Women screamed.

"ACK!!! I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Sasuke heard Naruto's voice shout.

"Oops...that must be the woman's bathroom..." Sasuke said.

"I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Naruto was cut off by being beat up.

Two Minutes Later...

Naruto climbed back through the window all beat up.

"I'm the idiot?! Your the one that mixed up the bathrooms!!!" Naruto shouted as he pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever...I think the window on the other side is the guy's bathroom." Sasuke said.

Then they climbed through the other window into the guy's bathroom.

In The Guy's Bathroom...

Naruto and Sasuke successfully climbed through.

"Alright! We're in!" Naruto said.

Suddenly Shikamaru entered the bathroom.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke gulped.

Naruto quickly ran over and put his hand over Shikamaru's mouth.

"Don't give us away!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru pulled away.

"Okay! But what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're here to crash Sakura's date!" Naruto said.

"And I'm only here because he paid me!" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"What are YOU doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well...Ino's dad wants Ino to get a boyfriend. And..." Shikamaru trailed off.

"...And he forced you to go on a date with Ino?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I can't stand being here with her! I lied to Ino about having a stomach ache! So I'm gonna hide in here until she leaves without me!" Shikamaru said.

"Okay...well see ya!" Sasuke said.

Then Naruto and Sasuke went out the bathroom door and into the restaurant.

Inside The Restaurant...

It looked really nice.

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to a nearby plant and hide behind it.

Sakura was sitting at the table.

She looked very pretty.

She was wearing a red long sleeved dress and her hair was up.

"...Isn't Sakura beautiful...." Naruto dreamily said from behind the plant.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Please! I've seen boxes that were more beautiful then her!" Sasuke said.

Suddenly they noticed somebody walk up to the table she was it.

They couldn't see too good from faraway.

"...Darn! I can't see from here!" Naruto said.

Suddenly a woman walked up to her.

"Excuse me...are you two the new young waiters?" The woman asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the woman more closely.

She looked okay.

She had short brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a dress. And she was sort of skinny. And looked about thirty one

"Um...yeah! We are!" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Great! I'm Sasha Swift. And I'm the owner of this restaurant. Follow me to the back." Sasha said.

Naruto and Sasuke followed her.

"Naruto...why did you tell her we're the new waiters?!" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smirked.

"Because this way, we can crash the date!" Naruto whispered back.

Sasha looked back at them.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sasha asked.

"Uh...we're whispering about how...pretty you are!" Sasuke lied.

Sasha blushed a little.

"Why...thank you!" Sasha said.

Then they walked into the kitchen.

Continued.

* * *

There you go! I was going to make it where you find out who Sakura's dating in this chapter. But I'm changing it to where you'll find out in the next chapter! In the next chapter you'll find out who the guy is, and also you'll see how these two plan to crash the date! Sorry if this chapter is a little short! Read and review until the next chapter is up! It should be up by tomorrow...the latest being Wednesday! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura's mystery date revealed

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating The Date Crashers in a while! I decided to sit back and wait for a few reviews and then continue! Now since I got three I'm ready to continue! I'm currently having to update The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip. And I have to type up two Naruto stories called Family Torn Apart? And Deidara's Not So Peaceful Vacation. PLUS, I have a HM story soon to be up called A Shoulder To Cry On. So...I'm pretty busy aren't I? Anyway...here's the third chapter. Sasuke is very OOC in this story. And somebody very unexpected is Sakura's date!

* * *

The Date Crashers:

Chapter Three...

Sasha, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, boys! Here are your uniforms." Sasha said as she handed them both two waiter uniforms.

Naruto smiled.

"Alright, boss! We'll go change!" Naruto said as he walked to the storage closet with Sasuke.

Inside The Storage Closet...

It was very crammed up in there.

"Naruto...your taking this too far!" Sasuke said.

Naruto scowled.

"Look! I don't care! I really like Sakura and I'll do anything to crash this date!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever! I just hope this is over with soon. If I miss the new episode of Dancing With The Stars I'll kill you!" Sasuke said as he took of his shirt and pants.

Naruto was wide eyed.

"Okay, hold it! We aren't doing that in here! We're only in here to change, not to-" Naruto said but Sasuke cut him off.

"NO! I AM changing! What in the world did you think I was doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shuffled his feet.

Then Sasuke got it.

"...Wait...EEEEW!!! OF COURSE I WASN'T GONNA DO THAT!!!" Sasuke said as he gagged in an out of character way.

Naruto sighed with relief.

"Good! Because I am NOT in the mood for a yaoi moment with my rival!" Naruto said.

A Few Minutes Later...

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the storage closet dressed in the waiter uniforms which was a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, black shoes, a black hat, and a red tie.

Sasuke snickered.

"Haha!! Look at you!!" Sasuke said in an extreme out of character way.

Naruto looked annoyed.

"Really? Look at you." Sasuke said.

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered as Sasha walked up.

"Ah! Perfect! Now, if you could just go out to table number seven." Sasha said.

"Right, Miss Swift!" Sasuke said.

Then as Sasha walked away, Naruto looked annoyed.

"We need to go to Sakura's table!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and hit Naruto in the ribs.  
"OUCH!!! What was that all about?!" Naruto asked.

"Your such an idiot! Table seven is the table Sakura's at!" Sasuke said.

Naruto rose an eyebrow confused.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Well...unlike you, I memorized the table number. Meanwhile, you were busy gawking at Sakura." Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed.

"...Well...I mean...ugh!" Naruto said in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke sighed again.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll hide back here and watch through the window, and you'll take Sakura and the mystery guy's order!" Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded.

"Now...Sakura will be able to recognize us. So I've come prepared by bringing along these." Sasuke said.

Sasuke brought out a locked suitcase.

Naruto looked at the suitcase not getting the idea.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smacked himself in the forehead in a very out of character way.

"Look inside!" Sasuke said.

They opened the suitcase to see two fake mustaches. One was black, the other was blond.

Naruto looked amazed.

"Cool! I always wanted to have a mustache!" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the blond colored fake mustache on Naruto's face.

Then Sasuke put the black colored fake mustache on his own face.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Naruto said excitedly.

Then Naruto's face turned serious.

"Okay, I'll try to be really annoying to them! And then you act rude and stuck up you know, just be yourself!" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. Just go, knucklehead!" Sasuke ordered.

Then Naruto walked into the dining area.

In The Dining Area...

Naruto walked up to Sakura's table in the disguise.

When Naruto walked up to Sakura's table, the mystery guy was there. And the blood red hair, ringed eyes, gourd, and love mark on his forehead was all too familiar

Naruto wanted to gasp, but he just put his hands over his mouth to muffle it.

The mystery guy was...Gaara!

Gaara was sitting at the table with Sakura.

His gourd was on the ground, and he was wearing a causal yet not too causal dark blue jacket with black jeans, and there was a white t-shirt underneath the jacket, and he was wearing dark blue sandals.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked through the window in the back at Gaara and Sakura.

Naruto felt pretty upset at that moment but he kept his cool.

He cleared his throat to disguise his voice.

Sakura was dreamily staring at Gaara.

They were holding hands across the table too.

"Excuse me." Naruto said in 'attempted' British accent.

Sasuke smacked his own forehead from the window.

"We're gonna be given away!" Sasuke said.

Sakura and Gaara let go and looked up at Naruto.

"Hello, and good tidings." Naruto said in the attempted British accent.

Sasuke sighed.

"We aren't in Medieval times!" Sasuke said from the window.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.  
"Uh...hi." Sakura said.

Gaara looked confused as he put his hand over his face.

"'Tidings?' Are you kidding me?" Gaara asked.

Naruto felt the awkward air so he just avoided eye contact with Sakura and Gaara.

"Uh...what is your order tonight?" Naruto asked in the attempted British accent.

Sakura leaned over in front of Gaara.

"Gaara, I'm scared!" Sakura whispered to Gaara.

Gaara sighed.

"I knew we should have just went to Pizza Hut, because they don't have creepy waiters..." Gaara whispered back.

Sakura leaned back up and looked back at Naruto.

"Uh...I'll have the um...red beans and rice, curry, and a glass of iced tea." Sakura said as she looked at the menu.

Gaara picked up the menu.

"I'll have the vegetable soup, a salad, and some tea with lemon in it." Gaara said.

Naruto wrote down the stuff.

"Alrighty! I'm a gonna a go a take thee a order!" Naruto said in an attempted Italian accent.

Gaara looked confused.

"Now your Italian?!" Gaara asked confused.

Sakura looked horrified.

Sasuke sighed from the window.

"I guess soon he's gonna talk in an Chinese accent!" Sasuke said.

Naruto then walked off into the kitchen.

In The Kitchen...

Naruto entered the kitchen to see a very confused Sasuke.

"Why did you change accents?! By the way, they stunk." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed.

"Forget that! I have their order right here." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the piece of paper.

Sasuke took the paper.

"Alright. Now...let's mess up Gaara's food!" Naruto said as he smirked evilly.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto walked off.

"You'll see!" Naruto said.

A Few Moments Later...

Naruto and Sasuke distracted the chefs and were putting things into the food to be cooked.

"Okay! Let's put in some dirt in Gaara's soup!" Naruto said.

Naruto then pulled out a bag of dirt seemingly from nowhere.

Sasuke's eyes had anime sparkles in them.

"That was cool!!! Teach me how to do that!!!" Sasuke said in a very out of character way.

Naruto sighed and put the dirt in the vegetable soup.

Then Sasuke pulled out a plate of fat off of steak.

"Let's add steak fat too!" Sasuke said as he put the fat in the soup.

Then Naruto ripped off two of his finger nails and put them in the soup.

"...Why did you put nails in the soup?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled.

"I'm being creative!" Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked confused.

Two Seconds Later...

Naruto stirred up all the stuff in the soup and then they moved on to Gaara's salad.

Sasuke thought for a minute.

"What should we toss in here?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto then pulled out some dust.

"Let's put dust in the salad!" Naruto said.

Naruto then put dust in the salad.

Suddenly Sasuke sniffed.

Naruto looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke wiped his nose.

"I think...I think I'm gonna...ACHOO!!!!" Sasuke said as he sneezed right into the salad.

Naruto smiled.

"Wonderful! A snot salad! That's very creative and original!" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared and then wiped his nose.

Then Naruto and Sasuke moved on to Gaara's tea.

Naruto smirked evilly.

"Let's give him prune juice instead of tea!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Ah! That's some smart thinking!" Sasuke said.

Naruto snickered and then poured prune juice in the cup.

Then the chefs came back in so Naruto and Sasuke scurried off.

A Few Minutes Later...

The food was ready and Naruto had the food in his hands walking to Sakura and Gaara's table.

Sasuke was watching through the window.

"This is gonna be great!" Sasuke said.

Naruto then walked up to the table.

"Here's y'all orders!" Naruto said in attempted country accent.

Sasuke sighed.

Gaara sighed.

"...Now your country?" Gaara asked.

Sakura smiled.

"Oh whatever! Thank you for bringing us our food!" Sakura said.

Naruto put the food down.

"Aw! No prob at all!" Naruto said in the attempted country accent as he smiled at Sakura.

Then Naruto looked at Gaara dead serious.

"She's a cutie y'all know! If y'all hurt her, you'll be so sorry!" Naruto threatened to Gaara in the attempted country accent.

Gaara scowled at Naruto.

"I can kill you you know." Gaara threatened.

Sakura looked annoyed.

"Gaara! What did we say about threatening to kill?" Sakura asked.

Gaara sighed and lowered his head.  
"...It's disgraceful and rude..." Gaara muttered.

Sakura giggled.

"Right!" Sakura said.

Gaara raised his head up.

Naruto gagged.

Then he walked back into the kitchen.

After he walked away Gaara and Sakura started eating.

Continued.

* * *

There's the third chapter! I'm sorry for not updating! Tomorrow, I plan to put up a new story called Family Torn Apart? Which stars the sand siblings. Anyway, read and review, the next chapter should be up...by Thursday!


	4. The Chaos Begins Mayhem!

Author's Note: Okay! I finally figured out how to continue this chapter! Naruto and Sasuke's plan falls into action. But will they be busted? That's for you to see! The story will be over soon, but I hope it's been funny! There's slight OOC moments. And a little chaos in this chapter!

* * *

The Date Crashers:

Chapter Four...

As Gaara and Sakura were eating, Naruto went back to kitchen with Sasuke to watch the mayhem.

Inside The Kitchen...

Sasuke and Naruto were watching Gaara and Sakura through the window while snickering.

"This is gonna be great!" Naruto said with excitement.

Sasuke snickered the then pointed.  
"Look! It's starting!" Sasuke said.

At Sakura And Gaara's Table...

Gaara suddenly spit out his bite of salad he took.

Sakura looked worried.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

Gaara spit into a napkin.  
"I don't know. The salad tastes like dust!" Gaara said.

Sakura then rose an eyebrow.  
"That's odd...I heard the food here was real good-YUCK!!!!" Sakura said in disgust as Gaara accidentally spit his salad on her.  
"Gaara! What was that for?!" Sakura asked as she wiped her dress off with a napkin.

Gaara looked completely confused.

"I don't know! That salad also tasted like snot..." Gaara said as he wiped off his tongue and took a sip of the tea/prune juice.

Naruto was now snickering loudly.

And Sasuke nearly lost his balance from snickering so hard.

Then Gaara stood up and walked over and helped wipe off Sakura's dress.

Then in a blinding flash of lightning, Naruto quickly ran and to their table and ran back to Sasuke.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto snickered again.

"I put a whoopee cushion on Gaara's chair!" Naruto said as he laughed.

Sasuke was wide eyed.

"That will be so hilarious! Look!" Sasuke said as he pointed.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for helping me wipe the salad off my dress." Sakura said.

Gaara shyly smiled.  
"...Sure...it's no problem." Gaara said as he walked back over to his chair.

"Here it comes!" Naruto said in excitement as he laughed.

Gaara sat back down in his chair but his eyes widened when he heard the noise from the cushion.

Sakura gasped a little and was wide eyed.

Naruto and Sasuke were now literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"D-did you just..." Sakura trailed off.

Gaara's face was now becoming pretty much neon red in embarrassment.

"Ah...n-no! T-that wasn't me!" Gaara said as his face only became hotter and redder by the minute.

Sakura then started picking at her food.

"Uh...right..." Sakura said as she avoided eye contact.

Naruto and Sasuke's ribs were now aching from all the laughter as they leaned against the window.  
"This..this is hilarious!!!" Sasuke said as he wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye too.

"Haha! We really got him on that one! Gaara probably wants to go crawl under a rock now from the embarrassment!" Naruto said as he laughed more.

Gaara sighed.  
"(I just want to go crawl under a rock now from this embarrassment...)" Gaara thought as he started eating his soup.

* * *

**Meanwhile Elsewhere In The Restaurant...**

Ino was sitting at her table staring at her watch.

Ino was wearing a short red sleeveless dress, golden jewelry, and red high heels, and her hair was down.

Ino scowled.  
"Shikamaru better hurry up out of the bathroom soon! If he doesn't, I'm so gonna punch him!" Ino said as she glared at her watch.

* * *

**Back To The Mayhem...**

Sakura finally spoke up.

"So uh...um...how's life treating you?" Sakura asked desperate to make conversation.

Gaara didn't look up at her.

"Fine...yesterday I killed two guys, and last month I killed a old lady with only one arm." Gaara said as he smiled evilly.

Sakura sighed.

"Um...that's very...progressing..." Sakura said a little speechless at that.

Gaara smiled evilly at the memory as he sipped the tea/prune juice again, which made Naruto lose his breath in laughter at will soon happen.

Gaara took a bite of his soup. And then his eyes widened as his face turned red.

Sakura smiled and continued to eat.  
"I'm doing good, but Naruto's always annoying me. And Sasuke is Sasuke...." Sakura said.

Gaara's face continued to turn red as he waved his arms around and made gagging noises.

Sakura took a sip of her tea.

"And Kakashi Sensei is still a book hogging weirdo. And Ino is...OMYGOSH! YOUR CHOKING!!!" Sakura shouted in horror as Gaara's face was now turning purple from lack of breathing.

Naruto and Sasuke were now losing their breath's in laughter.

"This is too funny! I'm gonna explode!" Naruto said as he pounded the wall with his fist.

Sasuke was on the floor laughing.

"Yeah! Just look at that look on Gaara's face!" Sasuke said as he laughed.

* * *

**Somewhere In The Leaf Village...**

Kankuro and Temari were inside the hotel they were staying at for a mission.

Temari looked up from her book.

"Kankuro, do you think Gaara's date is doing okay?" Temari asked.

Kankuro looked at her from his puppet he was making.

"He's probably fine! The only thing that could happen is if Gaara doesn't get what he wants and...unleashes Shukaku's power...." Kankuro trailed off.

Temari was wide eyed.

"OH NO! What if he does that?!" Temari asked as she threw her book aside.

Kankuro stood up.

"Let's go stop him!" Kankuro said.

Temari put her arms in the air.

"But we don't even know what restaurant him and the pink haired girl went to!" Temari said.

Kankuro and Temari then ran out the door.  
"We'll just search every restaurant in this village!" Kankuro said.

* * *

**Back At The Restaurant...**

Sakura was behind Gaara with her thumb under his ribcage, her hand was holding the other, and was thrusting upward while squeezing.  
"Come on Gaara! Don't die on me!" Sakura said as she looked worried.

Naruto was now literally about to die of laughter, and Sasuke was pounding his fist on the floor as he laughed himself to death.

Then Gaara spit out the soup and started breathing again.

Sakura sighed with relief as she let go.

"Whew! Your alright!" Sakura said.

Gaara started panting as he looked at her in the eyes.

"What...what...happened?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked worried.

"You started choking on her soup! Are you okay now?" Sakura asked.

Gaara smiled a little.  
"Yeah...thanks for helping me..." Gaara said.

Sakura smiled.

"No problem at all!" Sakura said.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Sakura walked back to her seat.

Naruto and Sasuke looked worried.

"Darn it! She didn't leave!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Well...when the prune juice takes it's toll on Gaara she will!" Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked.  
"Your right! And I think in just a few more minutes it'll take it's toll! I think since he's got that demon in him, it takes longer for stuff like that to take it's toll." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Wow! That's great! What a smart wittle kid you are!" Sasuke teased in a very out of character was as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto looked annoyed.

"That's enough!" Naruto said really annoyed.

Then as Gaara took another sip of the tea/prune juice again, he suddenly clutched his stomach.  
"(Wha...what is this?! I feel like...like I have to.....)" Gaara thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were now snickering uncontrollably.

Sakura rose an eyebrow confused.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Gaara continued to clutch his stomach in pain.  
"..Uh..I'm o-okay...uh...I'll be right back!" Gaara said as he quickly stood up and dashed for the bathroom.

Sakura looked confused.

"What was that all about?!" Sakura asked obliviously.

Naruto and Sasuke were now rolling on the floor laughing again.

In The Guy's Bathroom...

Shikamaru was sitting in the corner on the floor reading his favorite magazine called Lazy Life Digest.

Then Gaara suddenly dashed into the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls.

Shikamaru looked up from his magazine.

"Did I just see Gaara dash into one of the bathroom stalls? ...Hmm...it was probably my imagination." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

Back In The Dining Area Fifty Four Minutes Later...

Sakura was looking at her watch while sighing.

"When will he come back?! I'm real bored..." Sakura said.

Naruto smirked.

"Perfect! She'll ditch him soon!" Naruto said as he watched her through the window.

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah...but I'm missing Dancing With The Stars!" Sasuke said.

Naruto turned around.

"Will you forget about that stupid show?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scowled.

"Never." Sasuke said.

Continued.

* * *

Sorry it took a couple of days to update! This story only has one more chapter to go. After that it's over. I hope the story's been good so far! Read and review!


	5. Naruto And Sasuke Are Busted! Ending

Author's Note: I finally figured out how to continue The Date Crashers! In this chapter, the story ends. And all the questions are answered. 'Will they get busted? Will Ino get irritated and leave? Will Kankuro and Temari realize Gaara and Sakura went to Golden Joy?' That's all gonna be answered! Let's do this!

Flash Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I suppose I own Golden Joy the restaurant. Oh, and I also don't own the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

* * *

The Date Crashers:

Chapter Five...

Sakura sighed as she sat alone at the table.

"When will Gaara get back? I'm starting to think he ditched me..." Sakura thought out loud as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

Naruto perked up from the window.

"Sasuke! She's starting to get the idea Gaara ditched her! My genius plan is working!" Naruto said as he tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke scowled.

"Wait a minute! This isn't entirely your plan! I'M doing most of the work!" Sasuke argued.

Naruto scowled.

"You mean stuff like getting agitated over missing Dancing With The Stars, laughing about my accents, and playing that stupid You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift on your MP3 player's play list?!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke looked very offended at that point.

"Hey! Don't insult Dancing With The Stars! And your accents are hilarious to me! AND guys can like Taylor Swift music!" Sasuke defended.

Naruto huffed.

"Whatever! I'm just saying that you aren't doing nothing! Go out there!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke to the doorway.

"But wait! What can I do?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno! Just make up an accent to disguise yourself, and go annoy Sakura so she'll leave! Make her agitated!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke out the door.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura and Gaara's table in the disguise.

Naruto watched from the window.

Sakura looked up as Sasuke walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Sask Uchi. And I'm your replacement waiter." Sasuke said in an American accent.

Naruto sighed and smacked his forehead.

"That idiot! We're given' away!" Naruto said.

Sakura squinted her eyes at Sasuke and then shrugged her shoulders.

"You sound familiar. But...wait! What happened to that British/Italian/Country waiter?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of tea.

Sasuke glanced over at the window and then back at the very confused Sakura.

"He's...on a break. So, do you need anything?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed.

"What I need is my date back. He's been in the bathroom a very long time." Sakura said as she glanced at her watch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sure if he cared about you at all, he'd be here." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked slightly offended.

"That was rude." Sakura said as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

Naruto snickered as he gave Sasuke a thumbs up from the window.

"That's the way the world is, get used to it!" Sasuke said as he smirked slightly.

Sakura looked even more offended.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke leaned against the table and looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so ugly with that forehead." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eye was now twitching.

Naruto sighed.

"The dummy's taking it too far!" Naruto said as he watched the chaos unfold.

* * *

**Meanwhile In The Restaurant...**

Ino scowled and stopped the floor.

"That good for nothing Shikamaru! I am SO losing my patience!!! Waiting is such a drag! And if that loser doesn't hurry and get his butt back over here soon, I'll DRAG him back!" Ino said as she glanced at her watch in rage.

* * *

**Meanwhile In The Guy's Bathroom...**

Gaara was still in the stall. And Shikamaru was still sitting on the floor cross legged reading Lazy Life Digest.

"I feel like Ino's becoming furious. Just as long as she leaves. Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he yawned and flipped the magazine's page.

* * *

**With Kankuro and Temari...**

Kankuro and Temari ran into Pizza Hut. And they nearly broke their necks running up to the counter.

"Have you seen a twelve year old boy this tall with a gourd and blood red hair and a twelve year old girl with pink hair and big green eyes with baby smooth skin?!" Temari asked the teenage guy at the counter.

The guy shrugged his shoulders.

"No. Now are you going to order something?" The guy asked.

Kankuro sighed.

"Your so HOPELESS!" Temari said as she and Kankuro ran out of the building.

Then Temari and Kankuro ran straight to Country's Barbeque.

"Hey!! Did a twelve year old boy with blood red hair, a gourd, and this tall come in here with a twelve year old girl with pink hair, big green eyes, and baby smooth appearing skin?!" Temari asked the lady at the counter.

The lady thought for a minute.

"Well DID you?!" Kankuro asked as he slammed his hands down on the counter.

The lady sighed.

"I'm very sorry. But freaks aren't allowed here." The lady said as she frowned.

Kankuro and Temari sighed out of frustration.

"Thanks for NOTHING!" Kankuro shouted as him and Temari ran out the doors.

Then they ran to a total of seven different restaurants. But none Gaara and Sakura weren't in any. (When will they check Golden Joy?! They will soon!)

Finally, they both were tired and exhausted. But they still busted through the doors to Arby's and stormed up to the counter.

"Have you...seen... a tall twelve year old boy with a red gourd and bloody hair, and a soft skinned twelve year girl wearing an eye patch with green hair that's carrying his pink baby?" Kankuro asked the teenage guy at the counter as he panted.

The teenage guy looked horrified. And Temari went wide eyed.

Kankuro sighed.

"I said all that wrong, didn't I?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes you did! Oh! We'll NEVER find Gaara and the pink haired girl!" Temari said as she banged her head on the counter.

* * *

**Back At Golden Joy...**

Sakura had Sasuke in a headlock.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!!" Sakura shouted with anime fire in her eyes.

Naruto laughed as he scarfed popcorn down his face.

"Haha! This is great!!" Naruto said.

Then Sasha suddenly entered the kitchen.

"What is with you?! Go help your friend! She can't kill him! We don't have enough waiters!" Sasha ordered.

Naruto sighed and put down his popcorn.

"Right away miss Swift...." Naruto said as he walked into the dining area.

In The Dining Area...

Sasuke was still stuck helplessly in the headlock.

"MY FOREHEAD IS NOT BIG!!!!" Sakura yelled as she tightened the grip.

"Ow!!! Let go off me!!!" Sasuke shouted in the American accent.

Then Naruto ran up in the disguise.

"Hey! Let a go a of a him!" Naruto said in the 'attempted' Italian accent.

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Mind your own business, Mr. accent master!" Sakura said as she tightened the head lock.

Then Sakura head but Naruto really hard.

"OW!!!!" Naruto shouted as he fell backwards.

* * *

**Meanwhile Elsewhere In Golden Joy...**

Ino was now maximum fed up with Shikamaru. Her face went red with anger and she stormed over to the door of the guy's bathroom.

* * *

**In The Guy's Bathroom...**

Gaara walked out of the stall and noticed Shikamaru on the floor.

"...Hey." Gaara said.

Shikamaru put down his magazine and looked up at him.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much." Gaara replied.

Then a very ticked off Ino started punching the bathroom door from the outside.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!! YOU GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!" Ino's voice yelled in fury from the outside as she pounded the door.

Gaara blinked.

"Who's the shrill girl?" Gaara asked.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Ino's voice shouted as the pounding got louder.

Shikamaru sighed.

"She's my 'date'." Shikamaru said as he put air quotes around 'date'.

Gaara nodded and then he crossed his arms.

"Well...I was going to get out and go back to my date. But now I'm kind of scared to." Gaara said.

Shikamaru yawned and the pounding got louder.

* * *

**Back In Golden Joy's Dining Area...**

Sasuke was still trapped in Sakura's deadly headlock, and Sakura was also crushing Naruto's neck with her legs.

But Sakura still doesn't know that they're really Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

**Back In The Guy's Bathroom...**

Shikamaru and Gaara were still in the bathroom as Ino continued to yell on the other side and pound the door.

"THAT'S IT!!!!! If you don't come out, I'm coming IN! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Ino yelled as she used all her strength and rammed her body through the door which broke it down.

Shikamaru looked scarred, and Gaara's expression was a mixture of shock, and horror as his eyes widened.

Ino's face was red in rage as she panted.

"Wow. Not only does she sound shrill but she looks shrill." Gaara said.

Ino scowled at Gaara.

"If you call me shrill ONE more time..." Ino said as she cracked her knuckles. "...It WON'T be pretty!" Ino added as she scowled even more.

Gaara actually flinched at that.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up.

"Listen Ino, there's a very good reason to why I've been in here so long." Shikamaru said.

Ino scowled and cracked her fists again.

"I don't care WHAT the reason is! You better RUN Shikamaru! Or your handsome face isn't gonna be so handsome anymore! (OMIGOSH! Did I JUST say that?!)" Ino said and thought.

Gaara tilted his head.

"You...might wanna run now." Gaara said to Shikamaru.

Then Shikamaru nodded and ran out of the door-less bathroom with Ino right on his tail.

Then Gaara walked out of the bathroom and into the dining area.

* * *

**Back In Golden Joy's Dining Area...**

People at different tables watched the mayhem in horror.

Sakura was choking Naruto, and was sitting on Sasuke's back crushing him.

"YOU SELFISH, RUDE WAITERS!!" Sakura yelled as anime fire burned with rage in her eyes.

Then Ino cornered up Shikamaru and had him in a horrible headlock.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, LAZY LOSER!!!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru as anime fire burned with fury in her eyes.

The weird thing was, the five were so close to each other.

Then Gaara exited the bathroom and stared at the scene.

Then Sakura's face lit up when she saw Gaara.

"Gaara! Thank goodness your finally out!" Sakura said as she let go of Naruto who now is terribly suffocated.

Sakura stood up and ran over to Gaara and dragged him over to the scene as Ino choked Shikamaru.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Sakura huffed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up.

"Oh no! Gaara's back!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"It's those WAITERS! They keep insulting me and making fun of my forehead!" Sakura said in anger.

Gaara looked shocked as he stormed over the disguised Naruto and Sasuke.

"What?" Gaara asked as he now looked very upset.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly stood up.

"Er...um...uh...l-look mister, y'all got us wrong! We' just a couple a innocent guys!" Naruto said in an attempted 'Country' accent.

Sasuke looked scarred.

"He's right! No need to kill us!" Sasuke said in the American accent.

Ino was now sitting on Shikamaru's back crushing him death.

Gaara now had an evil scowl on his face.

"Too late! SAND COFF-" Gaara said but was cut off by Kankuro's voice.

"Look! Gaara and the pink haired girl are here!" Kankuro's voice shouted from the restaurant's entrance.

Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara looked shocked as they dropped what they were doing all together and looked up.

Then Kankuro and Temari panted as they quickly ran over to the five.

But they stopped dead in their tracks at the scene.

"What's going on here?!" Temari asked as she pointed in horror.

The scene was Ino sitting on top of Shikamaru, Shikamaru was wide eyed, Sakura was standing behind Gaara holding onto his arm, and Gaara grabbing Naruto and Sasuke by the collars of their shirts while scowling.

The awkward scene was cut off by music playing.

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers..._

_Ooooo why can't you wake and find that find that..._

Everybody looked confused as Sasuke quickly digged around in his pockets.

_What you've been looking for has been here the whole time!_

_If you could see that I'm the one who really understands you..._

Gaara looked very confused right now.

_Been here all this time so why can't you see? That you belong with me! Yeah, you belong with me-_

Sasuke then quickly pulled out his cellphone and turned down the volume to mute.

Everybody including Gaara were staring at Sasuke very awkwardly.

"Uh...hehe...um...that was just my cellphone..." Sasuke said as he laughed nervously and his face was now turning a very bright shade of red.

"That was weird..." Ino said.

Naruto sighed.

"Uh...anyway, what are you guys doing here? I thought I made it CLEAR not to intrude on my date." Gaara said to Kankuro and Temari as he took some sand from his gourd and directed it over the two.

Kankuro and Temari looked frightened.

"Gaara, it's okay." Sakura said as she put her hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Then Sasha angrily entered the dining area.

"YOU!!!! You two AREN'T the new waiters!" Sasha said angrily. "The new waiters just arrived a few seconds ago!" Sasha added.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sakura rose an eyebrow as did Ino and Shikamaru who were now standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

Then Sasha scowled and ripped off both Naruto and Sasuke's mustaches and took of their hats.

"I mean THIS!" Sasha said.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Gaara looked shocked.

"NARUTO?! SASUKE?!" The four asked.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged confused looks.

Sakura was now scowling and cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto...Sasuke...you better talk right now!" Sakura said as she gave them a really cold glare.

Gaara was wide eyed at her glare.

"(Wow! I don't even think I glare that cold...)" Gaara thought.

Naruto sighed.

"Look, Sakura...I didn't want you to go out with another guy. Because...I like you." Naruto said as he blushed slightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We already knew that!" Ino said.

Kankuro sighed.

"Yeah! That's obvious!" Kankuro agreed.

"...I already knew that, Naruto. But that still wasn't a very good reason to crash my date!" Sakura scolded. "Now I see that it was you guys who did all those things to torture Gaara!" Sakura added.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Boy was he tortured." Shikamaru commented as he yawned.

Then Sakura shifted her gaze over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what was the reason why you did this?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke sighed.

"He gave me fifty bucks. It might have been wrong to crash your date, but it sure was entertaining!" Sasuke snickered at the last part in a very out of character way.

Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"If Sakura wasn't hear, I'd kill you." Gaara said.

Sakura sighed.

"You two are off the hook for now. But if you EVER do it again, let's just say that nobody's ever gonna see you again." Sakura said as she smirked evilly.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"I can't believe I did this! I missed Dancing With The Stars!" Sasuke said.

Temari rose an eyebrow.

"You watch Dancing With The Stars? Yay! I do too!" Temari said in a singsong voice.

"Really? Oh! Didn't that tricky move light up the dance floor?!" Sasuke asked.

Temari smiled.

"Oh yes it did! I was holding my breath the entire time!" Temari agreed.

Then Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru sweat dropped as Sasuke and Temari went on and on in a very out of character way.

Sasuke and Temari finally stopped in three minutes, much to the relief of everybody in the restaurant.

"...Sakura...I'm sorry about tonight." Gaara said.

Sakura turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Kankuro sighed.

"What do you mean what does he mean?! He's saying he's sorry for the lame date!" Kankuro said.

Sakura nodded at Kankuro and then smiled and faced Gaara.

"Gaara, it's okay! It was kind of interesting. As long as the date's with you, it doesn't matter to me." Sakura said as she blushed slightly.

Gaara sighed.

"Yeah I guess. But...would you like to go on another date sometime?" Gaara asked.

Temari and Kankuro smiled.

Sakura smirked.

"Does this tell you?" Sakura asked as she leaned in.

Sakura then leaned in and kissed Gaara right on his lips as his eyes were getting wider by the minute.

Kankuro whistled, Temari was wide eyed, Naruto's jaw dropped, Ino smirked, Sasuke took a picture with his cell phone, and Shikamaru just yawned.

Sakura pulled away and giggled at Gaara's face expression.

Gaara's face expression was a mixture of shock and confusion as his face was now turning very red.

"I'm so jealous right now." Naruto said.

"I'm shocked right now!" Temari said as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm Kankuro!" Kankuro randomly blurted out.

Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari gave him a weird look as they sweat dropped.

In the end, everything was straightened out. Naruto and Sasuke promised never to crash Sakura's dates ever again. However, that doesn't count out their sensei!

Naruto and Sasuke became suspicious of Kakashi after they saw him walking through the village with a woman. They then decided to crash HIS date! But how did they crash it? And what became of Sakura and Gaara? That's left for the imagination to find out!

The End.

* * *

And...done! I finally finished this story! I hope it's been good. I'm currently in the process of making a story called Naruto: Behind The Scenes. But it's still being worked on! In the meantime...

Read and review!


End file.
